


Fake Rings and Fireworks

by ml101



Series: Hope Is Worth Fighting For [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle is Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: There was something glimmering by Belle's hand that it wasn't too hard for Ruby to notice. It shone as it passed the artificial lightning of the library where the librarian was too busy that she forgot to eat breakfast."The diamond in your engagement ring is fake." prompt





	Fake Rings and Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Of_Princes_and_Savages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Princes_and_Savages/gifts).



> Part of my “Hope Is Worth Fighting For” series for @rumbelleishope on tumblr
> 
> Prompt was from a list that Of_Princes_and_Savages gave me. She requested number 26 (coincidentally the date of my birthday, another coincidence that it's today :) )

There was something glimmering by Belle's hand that it wasn't too hard for Ruby to notice. It shone as it passed the artificial lightning of the library where the librarian was too busy that she forgot to eat breakfast.

"The diamond in your engagement ring is fake." remarked Ruby as she watched her best friend shelve some books.

Belle ignored her as she continued her rounds. The library was going to open to Mary Margaret's class in half an hour and everything was still in a bit of disarray. She had planned to fix it up yesterday but then she ended up staying in bed the entire day and-

Ruby's words finally sank in and she quickly and (hopefully on her part) sneakily took off the plastic ring on her finger and pocketed it. This was not the way she wanted the people of the town to find out.

"If I remember correctly," began Ruby, walking over to the circulations desk. "That ring was a prize for one of the games at the fair last Friday."

The Town Fair was the annual fundraising activity of the Seniors of Storybrooke High. It was in a way to reminisce about the old fairs that schools had back in the day. There were games, contests and even rides that had been maintained by the efforts of Marco, Leroy and recently by Mr. Gold, because his son had taken a liking to his shop class.

"Yes, it's all coming back to me," said Ruby with a broad smile. "It was a prize for the shooting game Emma had set up."

Emma Nolan was the daughter of Mary Margaret and the town's Sheriff, David Nolan. She had apparently taken her father's sharp eye and was a good shot herself. Seeing as participation in the fair encouraged one to play on their strengths, Emma had volunteered to set up a shooting game.

"Yeah Raf won it for me, after Neal couldn't stop bragging about his father's sharp eye," said Belle as though it was not a big deal. But when she turned to Ruby, who had an amused look on her eyes and eyebrows raised, Belle knew she had failed.

"What?" asked Belle. "I thought it was sweet. And he was incredibly hot holding a rifle, may it be a toy or not."

"You're really not getting the point, Belle," said Ruby with a chuckle as she leaned on the circulation desk.

"What's to get?" asked Belle as she shelved the last book. "You teased me about the ring-"

"I said engagement ring," cut off Ruby with a mischievous glint in her eye. "And you never corrected me."

Belle's eyes widened and any more words that she was about to say disappeared. Oh crap…

"Ummm…"

Ruby's smile widened. "Say no more, I get that Mr. G's a private man and you'll want to announce it on your own," she paused as she placed a brown paper bag with Belle's sandwich on her desk. "But I definitely want details...every single one!"

Ruby waved back at the still shell shocked Belle and giggled as she made her way back to the diner.

Belle swallowed and took out the plastic ring from her pocket...she shook her head and smiled as she slipped it on her finger once again.

Not that it had been a spur of the moment thing...but everything had just been perfect. It was sunset at the fair and everyone was gearing up to watch the fireworks display at the park. Rafael Gold had asked Belle to walk with him to a particular spot in the forest...which had been weird but Belle knew that Rafael preferred solitude.

He had assured her that they would still have a perfect view of the fireworks and the added bonus was that it'll be just the two of them.

True enough, at the forest was a small clearing that Belle had never stumbled across before. It was small but the clearing had enough space to see the sky above. At the clearing was a small well that Gold said had been there since he could remember…

* * *

 

"It's a bit magical isn't it?" asked Gold as they leaned on the wishing well, waiting for dark for the fireworks display to start. "Like a scene from a fairy tale."

"Yes," agreed Belle. "An Enchanted Forest, with a magical well in the middle...the sky about to be painted with color like magic." She paused and turned to look at him. "A dashing prince right by my side."

Gold snorted but smiled. "You were doing alright until that last part, my dear."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," began Belle. "You're not a prince, you're a king...a thoughtful, kind king who adores his son and wears an armor as to protect those he loves."

Gold blushed and Belle took pride in being one of two people who can do that. "Not to mention you're devilishly too handsome to only be a prince."

They were brought out of their little trance with one another by a loud boom as the fireworks started.

"It's amazing how they paint the sky isn't it?" began Belle as they had a private view of the display.

"Shining out, bright and clear," agreed Gold. "Like magic."

"Yes," chuckled Belle...she couldn't help but feel-well a beautiful forest scenery, fireworks booming over their heads...it was perfect-

"By the look on your face, I'm guessing you're thinking the same thing I am," began Gold and Belle finally turned to see that he wasn't watching the light show up in the sky, but was too focused on her. "I've been debating with Bae how to do this for the past couple of weeks and I'm usually prepared but-"

Gold took her hands into his and walked a little away from the well. "Fancy giving this night a fairy tale ending?" Gold dropped down on one knee and Belle's eyes widened with a gasp. "You're right...I wear an armor. Have so for most of my life...but I've come to realise that sometimes it's best to leave the armor behind to be able to finally see what's right in front of you."

He paused and searched her eyes. "But I didn't remove mine willingly and you had to help me through it...I never could believe that such a woman like you, beautiful inside and out would put up with the my stubbornness." He paused and smiled. "In a dark night, you are my light, Belle. A light that overpowers all the darkness...the magic that makes me want to remove the armor and be a man, a man who loves you until his last breath."

He paused and reached for his something in his pocket. "I know this will kill the moment, but like I said I'm not really prepared." He showed her the toy ring that he had won at Emma's shooting booth earlier that day and Belle chuckled through the tears that had already fallen from her eyes. "Isabelle Emilia French, will you marry me?"

"Yes," exclaimed Belle as Gold slipped the ring on her finger and straightened up to seal their Fairytale Proposal with nothing else but True Love's Kiss as the fireworks above their heads boomed into its finale.

* * *

 

"I hope that smile is because of me," said a voice that brought Belle out of her little trip down memory lane. She turned to see Rafael enter the library. "Ruby mentioned that she brought you a snack while you were stressing about the library visit. Anything I can do to help?"

"You should offer," said Belle as she rounded the desk to stand in front of him. "It's your fault I didn't do this yesterday."

"Well I am incredibly persuasive when I want to be," replied Gold with a smile. "Let's get this library in order for the children and maybe after the library has closed we could drive up to that antique jewel store we both are curious about so we can finally," he raised her hand with the ring. "Replace this with a more appropriate accessory."

Belle laughed. "I don't know...I'm rather growing attached to it."

Gold raised an eyebrow but chuckled as well. "Well then maybe your other hand should be given a ring as well so it won't be lonely." He leaned forward and kissed her gently. "It's only proper."

"Well, who am I to argue with that," remarked Belle as they shared another kiss, their fairytale ending transforming into a fairytale beginning.


End file.
